Nad Niemnem/Tom II/Rozdział III
W porze żniw na tej rozległej równinie ziemia wydawała się złotym fundamentem dźwigającym błękitną kopułę i okrytym ruchliwym mrowiem drobnych istot. Właściwa barwa ziemi ukazywała się tylko tu i ówdzie na drogach porosłych rzadką trawą i na wcześnie zaoranych małych szmatach pola. Zresztą, wszędzie, od wzgórz obrosłych drzewami do wysokiej ściany nadniemeńskiej, dojrzałe zboża płynęły gorącożółtą lawą, która miejscami wyginała się w zagłębienia okryte również gorącożółtym ścierniskiem. W tych to zagłębieniach rozszerzając je coraz i okrywając wypukłościami zżętych snopów mrowiły się drobne, ku ziemi schylone istoty. Na linii poziomej spostrzegane, wydawały się one drobnymi, bo rozsypane śród wielkiej przestrzeni pełzały przy samej ziemi. Ale widziane z góry, spod obłoków, wydawać by się musiały niezawodnie tłumem rzeźbiarzy urabiającym w przeróżne wzory złoty fundament świata. One też to były, które go uczyniły złotym; ich to ręce w mgliste dnie jesieni i wiosny miesiły ten wosk cudowny, aż przy letnich skwarach spotniał on tą złotą lawą, która sokiem życia przeleje się w żyły ludzkości. Ulewą żaru błękitna kopuła oblewała ich zgięte plecy, a gorący ten oddech nieba skraplając się na ich twarzach spadał na ziemię deszczem potu. Z poziomu spostrzegane, były to malutkie, przyziemne robaki. Z góry widziane – jubilerowie obracający w swym ręku najdroższy metal ludzkości, artyści urabiający postać świata, pośrednicy otwierający łono ziemi dla zapładniających uścisków słońca. Na rozległej przestrzeni pola, którą wąska droga z bohatyrowicką okolicą rozdziela, żniwiarze wydawali się rojem istot nie tylko ruchliwych, ale i różnobarwnych. Wyglądało to tak, jakby malarz jakiś gorącożółte tło bez ładu i symetrii osypał kroplami różnych farb, Biała i różowa przemagały wszystkie inne. Były to koszule mężczyzn i kaftany kobiet. Białość pierwszych była śnieżną, różowość drugich – gorącą. Przez parę tygodni poprzedzających porę żniw w Bohatyrowiczach panował wielki ruch prania i szycia. Do kilkunastu najmozolniejszych dni w roku przygotowywano się tam jak do wielkiego święta. Cała ludność okolicy jednocześnie wylec miała w pole, dla każdego więc było to wystąpienie publiczne, o którego przystojność, a nawet i niejaką wykwintność niezmiernie dbano. Kobiety dłużej niż zwykle przesiadywały nad brzegiem rzeki stukami pralników napełniając powietrze, a pranie to jeszcze poprawiały w domu dopóty, dopóki koszulom mężów i braci nie nadały prawie olśniewającej białości. Otwierały one skrzynie i wydobywały z nich najnowsze i z najlepszym smakiem, na domowych krosnach z lnu i wełny wytkane spódnice. Szyły też nowe kaftany i bardzo biedną była już ta, która, jak żona Ładysia z chatki pod dębem stojącej, nie miała wtedy na palcu mosiężnego naparstka, a w ręku kilku łokci liliowego, błękitnego lub różowego perkalu. Bardzo też biednym był ten, który, jak ów Ładyś z chłopska mówiący a bujną, złocistą czuprynę w górę zaczesujący nad szerokim czołem, nie mógł na tę porę przywdziać nowego obuwia, cholewami sięgającego, i czarnych spodni, których szelki ciemnymi liniami przerzynały na krzyż olśniewającą białość koszuli. Ale młody Michał, pierwszy elegant okolicy, który nosił spiczasto przystrzyżoną brodę i w górę zakręcone wąsy od stóp do głowy ubrał się w dymkę koloru kanarkowego i w zgrabne czapce, w nowych butach, z fantazją stał na pustym wozie galopem prawie przez parę koni ciągniętym od jednego z domostw ku polu, Zwolnił nieco bieg koni krzyżując z innym wozem spiętrzonym górą snopów, na szczycie której siedział Jan Bohatyrowicz, w podobnież nowej czapce, z szelkami skrzyżowanymi na śnieżnej koszuli, z lejcami w rękach. – Matka pomagać przyszła? – gromko zapytał kanarkowy lew okolicy. – A jakże – odkrzyknął wiozący snopy. – Szczęśliwemu i aniołowie ku pomocy stają! Do mnie nikt nie przyszedł! Niechby choć panna Antonina troszkę pomogła? – A to dla jakiej przyczyny? – z trochą obrazy w głosie wykrzyknął Jan. – Psie kawalerskie życie! Jak kobiet w domu nie ma, człowiek bez rąk prawie! Ale ja sobie trzy najemnice wziął, żną, aż szumi, i basta! – Hej! z drogi! – za wozem Jana rozległ się głos basowy i trochę gniewny. – Stanęli na drodze i językami mielą! Z drogi, hrabiowie! Był to nadjeżdżający syn Fabiana, tęgi, rudawy, jak zwykle chmurny Adam. Za nim nadjeżdżało jeszcze kilka wozów, z których przy jednym ciągniętym przez mizernego konika ciężkim krokiem szedł bosy i cały w płótno ubrany Ładyś; na drugim, pustym, z grubą kasztanowatą kosą na plecach, w różowym kaftanie, z rozognioną twarzą, stała dziewczyna wysoka, prosta, silna. – Dzień dobry pannie Domuntównie! – z galanterią czapki uchylając zawołał rozmijający się z nią Michał. W odpowiedź dziewczyna brwi sobolowe ściągnęła i pogardliwym nieco śmiechem wybuchnęła: – O Jezu! Wszak to pan Michał! A ja myślałam, że to wilga na wozie siedzi! I ze zręcznością, której niejeden mężczyzna mógłby jej pozazdrościć, parą tęgich koni kierując, starała się przegonić wóz Jana, który przecież raźnym kłusem w bramę zagrody Anzelma wjechał i środkiem ogrodu, drogą białą od dzięcieliny, ku domowi pod sapieżanką stojącemu dążył. Kiedy na drodze rozlegał się turkot kół, gwar urywanych i głośnych rozmów, a czasem nawet zapanowywał ścisk wymijających się albo usiłujących wzajem przegonić się wozów, nad polem mrowiącym się gromadkami żniwiarzy, wraz z upałem i blaskiem słońca, stała wielka cisza. Gromadki żniwiarzy, nieprawidłowo śród szerokiej przestrzeni rozrzucone, nierównej wielkości, zwolna, lecz nieustannie posuwały się naprzód, w różnych kierunkach. Jedne z nich postępowały od okolicy ku wzgórzom; inne – od wzgórz ku korczyńskiemu dworowi; inne jeszcze poruszały się naprzeciw piaszczystej rozpadliny stanowiącej wejście do wielkiego parowu Jana i Cecylii. Czasem tylko wzbijał się nad nimi krótki wybuch śmiechu lub powietrzem przeleciało głośno wykrzyknięte imię, stado wróbli podjęło się z krzykiem, tu, tam, ówdzie szybko mignęły stalowe błyskawice sierpów. Zresztą, opróżnione wozy, jedno i dwukonne, zbaczając z drogi i bez szelestu prawie tocząc się po ściernisku, stawały w zagłębieniach otoczonych dokoła złotym lasem nie tkniętego jeszcze zboża; owady ćwierkały, czasem przelękniony ptak trwożnie zaświegotał, a wszędzie, szeroko, jak okiem zajrzeć i uchem zasłyszeć, płynął po polu suchy, nieprzerwany szelest przecinanych i na ziemię kładnących się kłosów. Paru godzin do zachodu słońca brakowało, kiedy Jan, po raz dziś może dziesiąty, wóz swój na ściernisko zawrócił i wjechał w szerokie i długie zagłębienie, w którym pracowała jedna z najliczniejszych gromad mężczyzn i kobiet. Była ona tak liczną, bo składało ją rodzin kilka. Chuda i chorowito wyglądająca żona Fabiana, w sztywnej chustce osłaniającej głowę i część mizernej jej twarzy, prędko jednak i wprawnie żęła obok swej córki, pulchnej i przysadzistej Elżusi, z dala świecącej jaskrawą różowością swego kaftana i mnóstwem polnych maków sterczących nad jej czołem, tak prawie, jak one, pąsowym. Za nimi dwaj niedorośli chłopcy żęli także, a jeden wielki, pleczysty, rudy chłopek, z czerwoną twarzą i rzędem białych zębów w wiecznym, gapiowatym uśmiechu ukazywanych, wiązał snopy, układał je w dziesiątki i pomagał do naładowywania nimi wozu nieco młodszemu, lecz również pleczystemu i silnemu bratu. Wszystko to czynił powoli, z leniwymi ruchami, jakby sennie. Za nim, jak nierozłączny cień jego, siedział lub chodził czarny, kudłaty kundel. Pan i pies jednostajnie często garbili się; wyciągali, poziewali. Czasem pies podnosił głowę i wtedy patrzali sobie w oczy. Pan śmiał się do psa wszystkie zęby ukazując. – A co, Sargas? Na Niemen może pójdziem? Na Niemnie lepiej, che, che, che! Pies wyciągał się i głowę w stronę rzeki zwracał. – Nie można, Sargas, nijak nie można! Nie puszczają nas na Niemen, che, che, che! _ – Julek! – zabrzmiał głos zawsze czegoś rozgniewanego Adama – zasnął stojąc czy co? snopy dawaj! hrabia! – Julek! – po kilku minutach donośnie wołała Elżusia – położyłeś się już czy co? Bardzo słusznie! Leż sobie, a żyto niech gnije na ziemi! Wielki chłopiec, który istotnie jak długi rozciągnął się był na ścierni i leniwą rękę zatopił w kudłach Sargasa, wstał, wyciągnął się i począł znowu snopy wiązać. Dalej, co kilka i kilkanaście zagonów, różowiały i błękitniały kaftany kobiet i dziewcząt, iskrzyły się na głowach kwieciste chustki, czerwone i żółte kwiaty; pod jedną ścianą stojącego jeszcze zboża widać było kilka żwawo zwijających się najemnic Domuntówny i ją samą, to żnącą, to góry snopków uwożącą ku domowi, a na przeciwnym krańcu wydrążonego w zbożu zagłębienia, z dala od wszystkich, wlokła się smutnie uboga, samotna para ludzi. Mężczyzna był tam bosy i cały odziany w grube, szarawe płótno; kobieta w ciemnej, starej odzieży starą chustkę miała na głowie. Na ich zagonie stał wóz zaprzężony jednym mizernym konikiem i owinięte w płachty leżało kilkomiesięczne dziecko. Nikt im nie pomagał, nikt nawet z tych, którym obok nich z sierpem lub snopem prze– i chodzić wypadło, z nimi nie rozmawiał. Był to najuboższy z Bohatyrowiczów, mieszkaniec chatki, bez komina i ogrodu, stojącej pod dębem, i jego żona chłopka. Wszyscy ci ludzie znajdowali się tak blisko siebie nie dlatego, aby zagony, na których pracowali, były jedyną ich własnością, ale dlatego, że własności pojedyncze mieszały się na tej szerokiej równinie w chaos samym tylko właścicielom znany, a dla wszelkiego obcego oka i pojmowania do rozwikłania niepodobny. Żaden z nich gruntu swego nie posiadał w jednej ściśle ograniczonej całości ani w bezpośrednim z domem swym sąsiedztwie. Rzekłbyś, paciorki do mnóstwa osób należące i na traf w najróżniejsze kierunki rozsypane, a w przeciągu czasu na drobne ułamki rozbite. Każdy z nich wiedział, gdzie szukać swoich ołamków, i od jednego do drugiego przechodził z pługiem siejbą kosą i sierpem. W tym miejscu ułamek Jana i Anzelma znajdował się tuż obok tego, na którym pracowała rodzina Fabiana. Dwie tylko żniwiarki znajdowały się na nim: młodziutka, wiotka dziewczyna, której delikatnej twarzy nawet ciężki, całodzienny mozół zaczerwienić nie mógł okrywając ją tylko słabym rumieńcem i lśniącą wilgocią potu, i tęga, muskularna, prosta jak świeca kobieta na pięćdziesiąt lat wyglądająca. O lat pięćdziesiąt można ją było po sądzić tylko z powodu zmarszczek gęsto jej czoło okrywających i ciemnej skóry, która jej drobne, chudawe rysy okrywała. Ale z ruchów sprężystych i trochę nawet nerwowych, z blasku małych, ciemnych oczu, z białości zębów co chwilę ukazujących się zza przywiędłych warg, wydawała się prawie zupełnie młodą. Żęła prędko, z zapałem, wybornie, zabierając na raz wielkie garście żyta i tnąc je równo, nisko przy ziemi. Jednak ile razy prostowała się i nieco w tył odgięta ściętą garść do innych, już na ziemi leżących przyłączała, tyle razy do kogoś zagadywała, z żartem zawsze, ze śmiechem, z filuternymi spojrzeniami i zamaszystymi ruchami ramion, od których sierp jej rzucał w powietrze błyskawice wesołe i częste. W białej koszuli osłoniętej nieco skrzyżowaną na piersi chustką, w krótkiej spódnicy w czerwone i granatowe pasy, w małym czepku z białego perkalu na siwiejących włosach, wydawała się najweselszą, najżwawszą i najrozmowniejszą ze wszystkich żniwiarek, choć była pomiędzy nimi najstarszą. Kobiety i dziewczęta odcinały się jej, czasem z chwilowym gniewem, gdy jednej dogadywała, że żnie powoli, i na wyścigi z sobą wyzywała; drugiej kawalerem jakimś, który ożenił się już, w oczy kłuła; trzeciej o weselu zaraz po żniwach nastąpić mającym przypominała. Chłopcy śmieli się z niej, o zdrowie trzeciego jej męża i o to, wiele jeszcze razy za mąż wyjść myśli, zapytywali. Teraz przed kilku minutami przerwała znowu pracę swoją i stojąc przed kimś na snopach siedzącym głośno prawiła: – Bo to, widzi panienka, po czym poznać głupiego? Po śmiechu jego. Kpinkują sobie ze mnie, że trzeciego męża mam. Owszem! Ja temu nie winna, że mnie Pan Bóg towarzyszów życia odbierał, a takie już moje przyrodzenie, że nijak bez kochania i bez przyjaciela dozgonnego żyć nie mogę. Kiedy Jerzego, ojca Janka, ten przypadek spotkał... Tu ręką w stronę zaniemeńskiego lasu rzuciła. – Niezupełnie we dwa lata za Jaśmonta wyszłam. Ludzie różnie gadali. Pusta baba, tak prędko towarzysza swego zapomniała! Owszem. Bo to wy jedno wiecie, a ja drugie. Co umarłym z tego, kiedy żyjącym w zasępie życie ubiega? Niech tamtemu Bóg najwyższy królestwo niebieskie dać raczy, a my sobie z tym wieczne kochanie przed ołtarzem zaprzysięgniem. Jedno zachodzi, drugie wschodzi, a ze smętku, jak z kozła, ani wełny, ani mleka! Zaśmiała się tak, że aż głowę na bok odkręcała, i wnet prawiła dalej: – Panienka śmieje się. Owszem. A jak Boga kocham, ja prawdę mówię. Bo to u mnie dwie rzeczy największy walor mają: kochanie i dozgonny przyjaciel. Takie już przyrodzenie mam. Jaśmonta, Antolki ojca, w dziesięć lat po ślubie odebrał mi Pan Bóg najwyższy. Tak samo jak po tamtym, Jerzym, desperowałam, ale kiedy rok ubiegł, zdarzył mi się Starzyński ze Starzyn. Ludziom znów na języki padłam. Owszem. Wy wiecie jedno, a ja drugie. Noc po dniu następuje, a dzień po nocy. Śmiech od płaczu smaczniejszy. Bieda mnie tylko była z dzieckiem. Ze Starzyńskim my jedne do drugiego chylili się jak dwa gołębie, ale wdowcem on był, gromadę wielką w chacie miał, z przyczyny córki mnie nie chciał brać. "Bo to gdzie ja tam będę – powiada do siedmiorga swoich jeszcze jedno cudze przyprowadzał!" Boże najwyższy! Nie już mnie tak bez kochania i przyjaciela dozgonnego na całe życie przepadać! Wzięłam Antolkę i do Janka ją przywiodłam: "Masz tobie, synku, siestrę. Hoduj ty ją, a ona tobie do pomocy stanie". Jemu było wtedy lat dwadzieścia, a jej sześć. Anzelm był strasznie gniewny. "Dla jakiej to przyczyny – mówi – sama dziecka swego hodować nie możesz? Zachciało się babie trzeci korowaj piec! Chłopca i bez tego brud zjada, że go dopatrzyć nie ma komu!" Ale Janek jak przystał do niego: "Wezmę, stryjku, siestrę, i wezmę. Co ma u ojczyma w poniewierce ostawać, niech lepiej u nas rośnie, a jak troszkę podrośnie, to i nas dopatrywać będzie". Antolka! Może nieprawda, że on tak mówił? Ot, jaki on! Bo to drugi odepchnąłby, a on przygarnął, na rękach ją nosił, karmił, odziewał i do mnie jeszcze przez okazję raz wraz nakazywał: "Mamie powiedzcie, że Antolka zdrowa i dobrze sobie rośnie!" Ot, jaki on! Antolka, może nieprawdę ja mówię? Do błyszczących, wesołych jej oczu nabiegły łzy. Rozczuliła się tak, że aż usta do płaczu skrzywiła i fartuchem całą twarz otarła. Wysmukła Antolka jak wiotka trzcina odgięła się znad ziemi i obie ręce, z których w jednej sierp błyszczał, ruchem zmęczenia nad głowę wyciągając odpowiedziała: – Lepszego jak on to już prawie na całym świecie nie ma. Żadnego ja smętku przy nim nie doznała. Horujem razem i hulamy razem, a częściej on co ciężkiego zrobi jak ja... Zgięła się znowu ku ziemi i stara, gadatliwa kobieta także ku żytu zwrócić się miała, gdy żona Fabiana żąć nie przestając jękliwym i śpiewającym głosem swym przemówiła: – A koniec taki, że pani Starzyńska masz dwoje dzieci i żadnego sama nie wyhodowałaś... W mgnieniu oka spracowana i sucha ręka Starzyńskiej oparła się na jej kłębie. Cieńszym trochę niż wprzódy głosem odkrzyknęła: – Nie wyhodowałam, a najśliczniejsze ze wszystkich mam... Owszem! I zaniosła się od śmiechu. – Jak ku–kaw–ka! – z ironią zaśpiewała znowu Fabianowa. W tej chwili wóz ciągnięty przez kasztanka i gniadą cicho wtoczył się na ściernisko. – O Jezu! – zanim jeszcze konie stanęły, z woza zeskakując krzyknął Jan i paru skokami znalazł się przy kobiecie na snopach siedzącej, którą usuwając się odsłoniła przed nim matka, a której suknia słomianej barwy złocisto na słońcu jaśniała. Więcej niż wesołością, bo serdeczną radością jaśniała twarz Justyny, kiedy z niskiego siedzenia swego oczy na przybyłego wzniosła i żywym, pośpiesznym ruchem rękę ku niemu na powitanie wyciągnęła. On tę rękę w obie dłonie pochwycił i nisko schylony na chwilę do niej ustami przylgnął. – Troszkę spodziewałem się, że pani dziś do nas przyjdzie, bo mówiła, że chce na naszą robotę z bliskości popatrzeć; ale wszystko jedno, jak zobaczyłem, że pani tu siedzi, jakby mnie słońce przed oczami zaświeciło... – Przecież dziś słońce nie tylko świeci, ale aż prawie oślepia – z łuną rumieńca przepływającą po czole jej i policzkach zaśmiała się Justyna. Można by myśleć, że twarz Jana od jej śmiechu sposępniała. – Pani żartuje – opuszczając ręce rzekł ciszej. – Bo to on prawdę mówi – wmieszała się stara podnosząc się znów znad zboża i obok syna stając.– Tydzień już dziś, jak do niego przyszłam, i ciągle patrzę, jaki to zasęp na niego padł. Taki pochmurny zrobił się, że podczas przez całą godzinę gęby ani razu nie otworzy. Wszystko robi, co trzeba, owszem, ale smętliwie... ani pożartuje, ani zaśpiewa... a jak spytam się: "Co tobie takiego, Janku?" – to mówi: "Bo to mnie, mamo, ciemno robi się w oczach..." – Co tam o tym gadać, mamo! – z niezadowoleniem przerwał Jan – chodźmy lepiej do roboty. Łokciem czyniąc ruch taki, jakby odtrącić go chciała, z nogi na nogę przestępując, głową kręcąc, filuternie oczami błyskając, tajemniczo szeptać zaczęła: – Owszem. Ja wiem, skąd ten zasęp na niego przyszedł i dla jakiej przyczyny ciemno mu robi się przed oczami. Bo to trzydzieści lat ma i bez kochania żyje. Żenić się czas... – Co tam o takich rzeczach gadać! – z żywością tym razem i gniewnym błyskiem oczu przerwał Jan. – Owszem, czemu nie gadać? – żywo poruszając rękami i głową zagadała stara. – Bo to, widzi panienka, z Jadwiśką Domuntówną tak jak prawie od dzieciństwa lubili się... stryj tego tylko czeka, żeby pobłogosławić... i jej dziadunio pobłogosławi... – Chodźmy do roboty, mamo! – wykrzyknął prawie chłopak. – Owszem, dziewczyna jak raz dla niego para...pracowita, poczciwa, śliczna... i aktorka... Bo to całe gospodarstwo na nią po dziaduniu spadnie, a mówią, że może i z pięć tysięcy rubli warte... Daremnie tym razem odtrącała go łokciem: silnie, żelazną niby obręczą syn ramię jej ścisnął. – Bo to – próbowała mówić jeszcze – był taki czas, że pomiędzy nimi zaczynało się już kochanie... Ale teraz twarz Jana od brzegu włosów aż po ogorzałą szyję krwią nabiegła i z turkusowych jego oczu sypały się błyskawice. – Niech mama lepiej żąć idzie, co głupstwa ma wygadywać! – krzyknął i ku na wpół zżętemu zagonowi ją pociągnął sam także ku wozowi odchodząc. Wesoła baba wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. – Bo to wstydliwy zrobił się! O kochaniu i żenieniu się ani przypomnieć nie pozwala. Wszystko jedno, w czasie ożenisz się! – A jak nie ożenię się?... Otóż pewnie nigdy nie ożenię się! – czapkę na ściernisko rzucając i snop z ziemi podnosząc zawołał. – Jeszcze tego nie było, żeby mnie kto do czego przymusił! Hardo głowę podnosił, usta wydął i gdy silnymi, namiętnymi ruchami snopy na wóz rzucać zaczął, łatwo było uwierzyć w to, że dumę i wolę swą miał. Nietrudno byłoby także wyczytać z jego twarzy ten zasęp i tę smętliwość, o których opowiadała jego matka. Pod okrywającą je czerwoną ogorzałością policzki jego schudły i wydłużyły się nieco, a gdy uspokojonymi już i prawie rytmicznymi ruchami snopy na wóz rzucając zmyślił się, na czoło jego znacznie bledsze od policzków wybiegła gruba, poprzeczna zmarszczka. Po chwilowych rozmowach znowu na łanie zapanowała praca milcząca i gorliwa. Lekkie przedwieczorne wiatry muskać poczęły wierzchołki nie zżętych jeszcze zbóż i urywanymi akordami szmeru wtórować temu suchemu, monotonnemu, nieustannemu szelestowi, jaki wydawały łamiące się pod sierpami kłosy i z ziemi podnoszone snopy. W tym szeleście i w tych szmerach postacie żniwiarek, różnobarwne, milczące, wysokie i niskie, grube i wysmukłe, prostowały się co chwilę i w tył nieco odgięte podnosiły w rękach garście długich, kłosistych łodyg, które na rozciągniętym powróśle złożywszy, znowu ku ziemi przypadały. Czasem ta lub owa szybkim ruchem rękaw odzieży po spotniałym czole przesunęła lub odetchnęła głośno. Do stóp im wraz z kłosami upadały różowe kąkole, pąsowe maki i szafirowe bławatki; za nimi niskie, liliowe grochy, drobne rumianki, kosmate kotki zostawały nietknięte śród ostrych kolców ścierni; spod ich rąk niekiedy wznosił się i w powietrzu igrał biały puch przekwitłego brodawnika; przed nimi, o kilka czasem kroków od pochylonych ich głów, zrywał się ptak spłoszony i przelęknionym lotem przerznąwszy powietrze, nie wiedzieć gdzie, może w gęstwinie zbóż jeszcze stojących przepadał. Na kilku snopach w jednym miejscu złożonych Justyna siedziała w zamyślonej postawie, z twarzą na dłoń spuszczoną. Uważnie, ciekawie przypatrywała się ruchom pracującego przed nią mrowiska ludzi, Ona także od dnia tego, w którym po raz pierwszy weszła do zagrody Anzelma i Jana, od wieczoru tego, w którym wraz z nimi wróciwszy z parowu Jana i Cecylii pod dachem ich parę wieczornych godzin spędziła, odbywała podróż po kraju nieznanym. Przedtem w bezpośrednim jego sąsiedztwie żyjąc wiedziała o nim to tylko, że istnieje, i wiedziała to w sposób obojętny, niewyraźny. Teraz przenikała w coraz dalsze jego głębie. Jak imion i dziejów wielu z tych roślin dzikich i pachnących, po które zawsze sięgała chciwie okiem i ręką, tak imion i dziejów wielu z tych ludzi już się nauczyła. Ta podróż po kraju natury, ku któremu zawsze pociąg czuła, i ludzi, których dotąd nie znała, budziła jej ciekawość i zajmowała umysł. Jak bujne kwiaty, rzeźwą rosą operlone i nieskończoną ilością barw jaśniejące, te poznawane z bliska widoki, prace, dzieje wpadały do tej wielkiej, ciemnej pustki, którą od dawna widywała ona, ilekroć przymknąwszy oczy patrzeć usiłowała w siebie i swoje życie. Teraz pełnym, bystrym, na wszystko uważnym okiem patrzała na to, co działo się przed nią. Czasem napełniało ją wielkie rozradowanie podnoszące się, kto wie skąd? może z łanów złotych, ze ścierni przetykanej kwiatami, z powietrznych ruchów sprawianych przez skrzydła ptasie i powiewy nadrzecznych wiatrów. Czasem wspaniała, choć prosta malowniczość widoku uderzała w nią falą zachwycenia, w której prostowała ona swą kibić tak, jakby sama, na wzór żniwiarek podnoszących w rękach kłosiste więzie, wnet powstać miała i niecierpliwie czy błagalnie nad głową wyciągnąć puste swe dłonie. Były też chwile, w których nieustający, suchy szelest kłosów wydawał się jej mową ziemi. Nie darmo dawny jej kochanek wspominał o jej dawnych marzeniach i zapałach. Była do nich skłonną i teraz, bo pochylona, z blaskiem w oczach i uśmiechem na wpółotwartych ustach wsłuchując się w szepty ziemi uczyniła ruch taki, jakby zaraz zsunąć się z niskiego siedzenia swego i do jej łona przypaść miała. Pod rękami coraz gorliwiej pracujących żniwiarek szelest kłosów stawał się coraz głośniejszym, coraz żwawiej rzucane snopy upadając na wozy wydawały głuche, szemrzące stuki... Od ziemi oblanej wonią świeżej słomy i okrytej ścierniskiem wyhaftowanym w drobne kwiaty Justyna podniosła twarz, zbladłą nieco, zesztywniałą, przez kilka minut postarzałą o lat kilka, ze źrenicami przygasłymi, które wilgocią zachodziły. Z dziwnym zmieszaniem, jakby nagle uczuła się w tym miejscu gościem natrętnym, istotą obcą i niepotrzebną, chwastem w kłosy wplątanym, uczyniła ruch do powstania. Usiadła jednak znowu i zmieszane, niespokojne spojrzenia rzucała dokoła siebie. Jedno z tych jej spojrzeń spotkało się ze stojącą w pobliżu, znieruchomiałą postacią Jana. Od kilku minut już robotę swą przerwawszy, u samego woza do połowy snopami napełnionego stojąc, wpatrywał się on w Justynę z takim wytężeniem, że aż głowę podawał naprzód, a na białe czoło wystąpiła mu znowu gruba, poprzeczna fałda. W rękach jego długie widły ukośną linią opuszczały się ku ziemi, badawcza ciekawość znieruchomiała i pogłębiała błękitne jego źrenice. Nagle widły mu z rąk wypadły i namiętnym niepokojem zadrgały rysy. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy niej, pochylił się, uczynił ruch taki, jakby rękę jej chciał pochwycić, lecz tylko przyciszonym głosem przemówił: – Co pani takiego? Taka pani raptem zrobiła się smętna? Aż łzy w oczach stanęły... Dla jakiej przyczyny?... Wyrazy, śpieszne zrazu, prawie gwałtowne, stopniowo miękły mu w ustach, prawie mdlały. – Może nadmiar śmiały jestem? – dokończył bardzo cicho. Podniosła na niego oczy napełnione blaskiem i łzami i cicho odpowiedziała: – Po co ja tu między wami? Wstyd mi! Taki wstyd!... Poszłabym sobie, ale i w domu także nic...nic... Umilkła, lecz on chciwie jeszcze słuchał chwilę, a potem z tą głęboką bruzdą, która w ostatnich dniach na czole jego zjawiać się zaczęła, wyprostował się i przed nią stanął. Nie wydawał się wcale zdziwionym, tylko w zamyśleniu, ze wzrokiem w ziemię utkwionym końcami palców dotykał czoła. Potem milcząc zrobił parę szerokich kroków, pochylił się nad matką, szepnął do niej słów kilka, a gdy do Justyny powrócił, sierp trzymał w ręku. Ona podniosła się z niskiego siedzenia swego i przed nim stanęła. Przez kilka sekund patrzali sobie w oczy, jakby wzajem myśli swe odgadnąć usiłowali, potem Jan śmiałym ruchem głowę podniósł i podając Justynie sierp, w którym słońce krzesało srebrne błyskawice, z cicha wymówił: – Proszę! Z pochyloną trochę głową wyciągnęła rękę i z poważnym na ustach uśmiechem połyskujące narzędzie z ręki jego wzięła. Na całe ściernisko pokryte mrowiskiem istot ludzkich, na cały ten łan szumiący upadającymi kłosami rozległ się dźwięczny, donośny, pełną drżeń i uśmiechów radością nabrzmiały głos Jana: – Mamo! proszę tutaj! Mamo! mamo! proszę! Żwawa, wesoła kobieta w perkalowym czepku na siwiejących włosach biegła już ku Justynie rękami machając i językiem trzepiąc: – Dobrze, panieneczko! dobrze, robaczku! Owszem. Bo to i nie bardzo trudna robota! Kiedy ja stara mogę, to dla jakiejże przyczyny nie mogłaby młoda? Nie święci, panieneczko, garnki lepią... Owszem.., proszę tylko nachylić się, popatrzyć, a potem i samej spróbować... Antolka, Elżusia, dwie inne jeszcze dziewczyny wyprostowały się na zagonach i z uśmiechami, z niedowierzaniem, ale bez zdziwienia, patrzały na schylającą się ku zbożu pannę, w sukni z takiegoż perkalu, jak ten, z którego uszyte były ich kaftany, ale modnie skrojonej i przybranej, a obcisłością swą rysującej wydatnie kibić wysoką, silną i kształtną. Nagle przysadzista Elżusia zawołała: – Bardzo słusznie! Panienka żąć może tak, jak i my jeszcze prawie silniejsza od nas... tylko gorset zdjąć trzeba; bo w nim i godziny wytrzymać nie będzie można – Bardzo słusznie! – chórem zaśmiało się kilka kobiecych głosów i rzecz dziwna! z kilku par oczu trochę złośliwe i pogardliwe wejrzenia strzeliły na obcisły i wyraźnie rogi gorsetu zdradzający stanik Justyny. Z ognistym rumieńcem Justyna pochylała się ku ziemi obok matki Jana. – Jutro niedziela – rzekła z cicha – ale pojutrze przyjdę wcześnie i ubiorę się stosownie, a dziś, tymczasem, proszę mi pozwolić choć trochę... ile będę mogła... – Owszem, robaczku, dobrze! – zagadała stara – bo to nie słuchaj tego, co te sroki kraczą! Taka sama ty dobra, panieneczko, jak i one, tylko w poniedziałek kaftan sobie taki luźnieńki, szerokieńki włożysz i jak zaweźmiem się, to we dwie z dziesięć kop użniem Jankowi... Owszem. Jan teraz znajdował się na wozie w połowie snopami napełnionym, a że więcej już snopów do zbierania nie było, stojąc na tym kłosistym, żółtym, sprężyście pod. stopami jego uginającym się posłaniu, ze ścierniska zjeżdżał na drogę. W tej samej chwili z drogi na ściernisko wjeżdżała Domuntówna. Przestrzeń paru morgów przedzielała dwoje tych ludzi, których postacie na wozach stojące, jednostajnie wysokie, wyprostowane i silne przypominały ścigających się na arenach klasycznych atletów. Śnieżna białość jego koszuli na błękitnym tle powietrza odpowiadała gorącej różowości jej kaftana. Jego włosy w słonecznym blasku miały złotawą płowość zaczynającego dojrzewać żyta; jej bujna, roztargana kosa wydawała się snopem gorąco brunatnej pszenicy. W takim od siebie znajdowali się oddaleniu, że rozmawiać z sobą nie mogli. Jednak dziewczyna w stronę jego wozu zwolna jeszcze toczącego się po zagonach patrząc rozpoczęła rozmowę taką, którą prowadzić z sobą od najmłodszych lat swych byli zapewne przywykli, która płynęła górą, nad złotym łanem i pochylonym nad nim mrowiskiem ludzi, w powietrzu czystym, gorącym, rozchodząc się czystą, rozgłośną nutą pieśni: :O góro! o góro! zielony lesie! :O drzewa zielone, liście spadające! :O serce strwożone, do ciebie pragnące! :O góro! o góro! zielony lesie! Jan Bohatyrowicz, skręcając na drogę brzegiem ścierniska sunącą, męski swój głos połączył ze śpiewem dziewczyny, w której stronę przecież nie patrzał. Jechał powoli i twarz obracał ku temu zagonowi, na którym obok białego czepka jego matki pochylała się młoda kobieca głowa czarnymi warkoczami owinięta. Do niej, dla niej, o niej śpiewał: :Jak drzewo od mrozu pęka lub usycha, :Tak serce do ciebie śmieje się, to wzdycha, :O góro! o góro! zielony lesie! :Jak kwiatek na słońcu kwitnie lub więdnieje, :Tak serce do ciebie pali się, to mdleje, :O góro! o góro! zielony lesie! Umilkł a Domuntówna czystym, silnym kobiecym kontraltem sama ciągnęła: :O drzewa zielone, liście spadające, :O serce stworzone, do ciebie pragnące, :O góro... Strwożone może było jej serce, bo głos jej zemdlał i na zatrzymanym wozie stała nieruchoma, na ten sam punkt łanu patrząca, ku któremu Jan z dala jeszcze twarz zwracał i wzrok wytężał. Z drogi, z daleka już, ale wyraźnie i rozgłośnie znowu na łan zleciały i po nim płynęły długie i namiętne dźwięki pięknego głosu Jana: :Jak słowik na drzewie zaczyna swe pienie, :Zasyłam do ciebie serdeczne westchnienie, :O góro! o góro! zielony lesie! :O piękna kalino, prześliczna malino, :Najdroższa z klejnotów, ma luba dziewczyno, :O góro! o góro! zielony lesie! :Odchodzę od ciebie, tyś zawsze mi w oczach, :I w myśli, i w sercu, i we dnie, i w nocy. :O drzewa zielone, liście spadające, :O serce strwożone, do ciebie pragnące... :O góro... o góro... Wesoła baba, w białym czepku nad Justyną schylona, błyskając oczami gadała: – Bo to, widzi panienka, on pierwszy śpiewak w okolicy, a ona pierwsza śpiewaczka. I na gitarze dziadunio ją grać nauczył... Zimową porą, jak cała młodzież się zejdzie się wieczorem do takiego domu, w którym największa jest świetlica, tańczą sobie, a jak nie tańczą, to Jadwiśka gra na gitarze, a mój Janek śpiewa... Owszem. Niech kochają się robaczki, niech kochają się! Niezadługo pewnie i pobiorą się... bo to słońce pierwej wzejść musi, nim dopiekać pocznie... Tak i kochanie zaczyna się pomaleńku, niby to jest, niby to nie ma, aż dopiecze i do ołtarza doprowadzi! cha, cha, cha! W tej chwili Justyna, która pod dyrekcją starej kilkanaście już garści żyta z trudnością i niezręcznie zżęła, ostrzem sierpa drasnęła się w rękę. Może sama przed sobą nie umiałaby zdać jasnej sprawy, dlaczego przy słowach i chichocie matki Jana ostre narzędzie drgnęło w jej silnym i bynajmniej jeszcze nie zmęczonym ręku. Draśnięcie było niewielkie i kilka tylko kropel krwi wystąpiło na ogorzałą, lecz delikatną skórę jej ręki; przecież wydało się jej, że ból dolegliwy uczuła, nie w ręku jednak, lecz w piersi. Tak jak tamte wszystkie robiły, wyprostowała się i dużą garść kłosistych łodyg w dłoniach podniosła, aby je za sobą na zagonie złożyć. Ale mimo woli wzniosła ręce wyżej, niż to czyniły tamte, i w tej postawie nieruchomą przez chwilę została, Myślała, że istotnie ta para ludzi młodych, silnych, jak poranek wiosenny świeżych i żadnym, zda się, południowym pyłem życia nie dotkniętych, stworzoną była dla siebie. Nadejdzie południe i piekące kochanie zaprowadzi ich do ołtarza, przed którym staną czyści i szczerzy, aby potem przez długie lata razem żyć w tym domku pod sapieżanką albo w tamtym pod lipami, który ona jemu bogatym wianem wniesie, razem tę ziemię złotymi plony okrywać i razem je zbierać, a w zimowe wieczory przy szumie nadniemeńskich wiatrów i bieli śniegiem okrytych rozłogów, przy blaskach księżyca srebrzących bór odwieczny i brylantami szronów okryte ściany parowu dźwiękami gitary i dwu swych połączonych głosów napełniać białą świetlicę. – Bo to panienka skaleczyła się! – zabrzmiał głos gadatliwej baby. – Boże Przenajświętszy! Ale to nic! to nieuzwyczajenia! cha, cha, cha! Nim panienka za mąż wyjdzie, zagoi się! cha, cha, cha! Ej! bo to panienka i sama na paluszek swój nie dmucha, kiedy znowu do roboty bierze się! Owszem! To tak prawie, jak ja. Kiepkują ze mnie ludzie, że kochliwa jestem, ale o to mnie bynajmniej! Za toż o lenistwo nigdy na ludzkie języki nie padałam! I w swojej chacie wszystko zrobię, i synkowi na pomoc przybiegnę! Wiele zaś razy sierpem albo nożami do krajania zielska, albo tam czym innym ręce sobie pokroiłam, toby już tego i Bóg Przenajświętszy nie zliczył. A przy kochaniu wszystko dobrze Tak i panience rączka zagoi się, jak tylko luby pocałuje. A czy jest luby? – Nie ma – z uśmiechem odpowiedziała Justyna. – Oj, to źle! trzeba, żeby był! Ale ja cościś słyszałam, że i był... tylko... niestały! Bo to ludziom gęby nie zatknąć. Gadali! A ja, owszem, dziwowałam się temu panu, że takiej ślicznej panienki nie wziął... i Jankowi za przykład stawiałam: "Nie bądź ty taki, synku! Jadwiśki swojej nie porzucaj!" A on jak ofuknie: "Ja mówi – nic Jadwiśce nie przyrzekał, a ten pan tej pannie przyrzekał i nie dotrzymał. A kiedy tak, to on jest prawie łajdak, i do tego jeszcze głupi, bez oczów, bo panna śliczna i taka po nim tęskliwa, że mnie, zdaje się, łój roztopiony do serca kapie, kiedy ją gdzie obaczę!" Ot, jaki on! do mnie przyrodził się... czuły i taki romansowy... Ciemną. mnóstwem istotnie śladów skaleczeń okrytą ręką oczy sobie otarła, bo zawsze płakała albo przynajmniej na płacz się jej zbierało, ilekroć o rzeczach czułych i romansowych mówiła. W tej chwili na brzegu ścierniska rozległo się pozdrowienie męskim głosem wymówione: – Dopomóż Boże! – Dziękujemy! – odpowiedziało kilka męskich i kobiecych głosów, a matka Jana wyprostowała się i rękę na kłębie opierając zaśmiała się do przybyłego całym rzędem swoich białych zębów. – Pan Fabian widać do hrabiów zapisał się, kiedy w taki roboczy czas spaceruje sobie. Owszem. Bo to wygoda w chacie wielką gromadę mieć. Żonka i dzieci wszystko zrobią, a ociec muchy po drogach łapie, cha, cha, cha! Na brzegu ścierniska rumianością rydza jaśniała twarz Fabiana, szorstkim wąsem zjeżona i parą małych, bystrych oczu połyskująca. – Ot, i poruszyła baba rozumem jak cielę ogonem! – zwolna postępując naprzód odkrzyknął, – U pani Starzyńskiej zawsze gęba wiatrem nabita... Kiedyż to ja od pracy ubiegałem? a że dziś przy robocie nie stoję, to z przyczyny takich interesów, których taka głowa, jak pani Starzyńskiej, pojąć nawet nie zdoła. Teraz zaś idę do moich snopków, co pod laskiem na mnie czekają, i tu zaszedłem dla obaczenia, wiele mego żyta na przyszły tydzień pozostanie. – Nic, tatku, nie pozostanie! Wszyściutko dziś zeżniem! – zawołała Elżusia. – Taki koniec, że bez jegomościa obeszło się i jednego naszego kłosa na tym kawałku dziś nie pozostanie! – zaśpiewała matka rodziny. ! Rodzina ta z dwu kobiet i czterech mężczyzn złożona już i przedtem gorliwie pracowała, ale wraz z nadejściem zwierzchnika swego gorliwość tę zdwoiła. Nawet wielki, pleczysty Julek, który przedtem stanął był na zagonie jak słup nieruchomy i sennym, teskliwym wzrokiem w stronę Niemna patrzał, teraz z podniesionymi ramionami, głośno sapiąc i bardzo pośpiesznie widłami snopy z ziemi podnosił i układającemu je na wozie bratu podawał. Fabian coraz dalej po ściernisku powoli i z powagą postępował, a na widok kilkunastu swych zagonów zupełnie już ze zboża obranych z widocznym zadowoleniem kępką sterczących wąsów poruszał. Puszył się zaś coraz więcej, szerokie, czerwone ręce w kieszeniach czarnych spodni zatopił i coraz dumniej po tej części państwa swego kroczył, na której tak pomyślnie gospodarowała jego rodzina. Wtem stanął, rękę z kieszeni wyjął i czyniąc z niej sobie nad oczami daszek w stronę dwojga ludzi samotnie u brzegu ścierniska pracujących patrzał. – Hej Ładyś! – na całe ściernisko rozległ się krzyk jego popędliwy i głośny – a czyje to żyto żonka twoja sierpem zaczepia? Niby to na swoim zagonie żnie, a obok rosnące skubie! Bóg mnie ubij na ciele i duszy, kiedy te chamy ćwierci mego prawowitego za gonu nie spustoszyli! Krew zalała mu czoło, policzki i nawet białka oczu, które niepohamowaną złością zagorzały. Na widok szkody dobru jego wyrządzanej powaga jego i pycha zniknęły w mgnieniu oka i tak lekki, jakby miał lat dwadzieścia, z pięściami tak zaciśniętymi, jakby na śmiertelnego wroga godził, biegł, leciał prawie, zagony przeskakując i wysoko za sobą podrzucając ciężko obute nogi. Żona i córka jego żęły dalej, ale dwaj do rośli i dwaj niedorośli synowie przerywając robotę swą patrzali za nim z widocznym przestrachem w oczach, któremu jeden z nich tylko, zapalczywy i także do gniewu skłonny Adam, nie uległ. On także na widok szkody zbożu ojcowskiemu wyrządzonej gniewem zapłonął i na wozie pełnym snopów stojąc, z brwiami ściągniętymi i oczami błyskającymi, cały podał się naprzód, do skoku i rzucenia się ojcu z pomocą gotowy. W połowie drogi Fabian stanął, ku synom się zwrócił i obu rękami machnąwszy z całej piersi jeden tylko wyraz im rzucił: – Gomuły! Dwa zagony jeszcze przeskoczywszy znowu obejrzał się i krzyknął: – Harbuzy! Znowu poskoczył naprzód i raz jeszcze krwistoczerwoną twarz swą odwracając wrzasnął: – Z dopustu bożego durnie! Adam z wozu skoczył; niedorosłe chłopcy, z których jeden lat piętnaście, drugi siedemnaście liczyć mógł, sierpy na ziemię rzucili i wszyscy trzej wielkim biegiem puścili się za ojcem. Czas też był, aby z pomocą mu pośpieszyli, bo młodszy o lat kilkanaście, barczysty Ładyś i żona jego, wysoka, muskularna, z wielkimi rękami, choć z wychudłą twarzą kobieta, z krzykiem też, z pięściami i widłami na spotkanie napastnika biegli. Adam z wozu zeskakując widły z rąk Julka pochwycił. Dwie minuty zaledwie od rozpoczęcia się sporu minęło, gdy na ściernisku, tuż przy zagonie Fabiana, który stał się kością niezgody i którego brzeg istotnie przez sierp Ładysiowej żony w dziwne zęby i wykąsy poszczerbionym został, powstał kłąb zwikłanych z sobą ciał ludzkich strasznymi krzykami buchający a ramionami i widłami na kształt miotanych przez wicher skrzydeł młyńskich rozmachany. Żniwiarki z sierpami w opuszczonych rękach na zagonach stanęły i w stronę bójki zwróciły twarze z przelęknionymi oczami i porozwieranymi usty. Widowiska takie nieczęsto zdarzać im się musiały, skoro czyniły na nich silne wrażenie. Zdarzały się jednak; bo i teraz niektóre szeptały pomiędzy sobą, że może Fabian Ładysia tak zbije, jak dwa lata temu zbił Klemensa, który mu łączkę spasał, albo sam okaleczony zostanie tak, jak mu się to zdarzyło w wypadku jakimś, w którym innemu sąsiadowi swemu przez pomstę za jakąś ubligę drogę zaorał. – Bo to – zagadała matka Jana – on i sam krzywdy ludziom robić umie... Te pólko Jankowe był już sobie przywłaszczył, kiedy Janek był mały, a Anzelm chory, aż go, owszem, procesować musieli... – Pani Starzyńska bardzo już wszystko pamiętająca – zajęczała żona Fabiana, która tak drżała, że aż zęby jej głośno uderzały o siebie. – A taki koniec, że ten Ładyś; złodziej, na wszelki kłosek, na wszelką trawinkę cudzą przymiera z chciwości. – Bardzo, słusznie! z chamką ożenił się i sam schamiał, a teraz ojca jeszcze skaleczy! – popędliwie krzyknęła Elżusia. – Julek! – krzyczała dalej rozpaczliwie, oglądając się na wszystkie strony. – Julek! biegaj ojcu pomagać! I zaraz czerwone ręce załamała. – Bardzo słusznie! – jęknęła – uciekł. – Owszem, bo to na Niemen drapnął! cha, cha, cha! – roześmiała się Starzyńska, Istotnie, widać było z dala ogromnego rudego chłopca biegnącego co sił przez ogrody i podwórka okolicy ku rzece. Z głową w tył odrzuconą, z miotającymi się w obie strony ramionami, przeskakiwał niskie płotki i pędem strzały obiegał domy, a za nim biegł też, pod płotkami prześlizgiwał się, zagony ogrodów przeskakiwał radośnie i rozgłośnie skomlący Sargas. Ale wrzawa kłótni przyciągnęła kilku ludzi z pobliskich łanków; Jan także, który na ściernisko pieszo już wrócił, z gniewnie ściągniętymi brwiami biegł ku walczącym. Po cichym przed chwilą polu rozlegały się krzyki trwogi i oburzenia. – Pozabijają się! Wstyd! Obraza boska! Biją się jak chamy! Fabian, upamiętaj się! Ładyś, rzuć widły! W kilka minut walczący rozbrojonymi i rozłączonymi zostali; napastnicy sapiąc i jeszcze krzycząc na swe zagony odchodzili; napastowani, z głośnym płaczem kobiety i dziecka, zjeżdżali ze ścierniska na swym mizernym, jednokonnym wozie, na którym siedział Ładyś w podartym nieco odzieniu i ze śladami uderzeń na twarzy. Rozjemcy pośpiesznie do pracy wracali. Jan oddając Adamowi widły, które mu z rąk był wydarł ocierał pot z twarzy okrytej wyrazem goryczy i pogardy. – Oj, wy, wy, złośniki, drapieżniki, wstydu w oczach i Boga w sercu nie mający! – głośno i z gniewem do Fabiana i synów jego mówił. – Czy wy psu oczy sprzedali, żeby takie rozbójnictwa i awantury wyrabiać? I za co? dla jakiej przyczyny? Za garść żyta... – Nie garść, ale pół zagona! – krzyknął Fabian a ty w cudze garnki nie zaglądaj, żeby czasem na twojej głowie nie pękły! Ot, z dopustu bożego pośrzednik i jednacz jaki! Zaperzony był jeszcze, na czole miał czerwoną szramę, około nasrożonej kępki włosów siną plamę; jednak ze zmieszaniem na twarzy coś około wozu swego poprawiał i oczu nie podnosząc coraz ciszej mruczał: – Kruk z rodu złodziej! Bodaj go marnie zabito, chama tego! bodaj on na psa zszedł! Adam na wóz wskakując, jak piwonia czerwony, krzyczał: – Kto hrabia, dla tego pół zagona nic nie znaczy, ale ubogiemu i prosiątko drogie! Jan arystokrat, to może swoje darowywać, ale my biedne mrówki, które swój gniew mają, gdy krzywdy ponoszą!... Jan parsknął szczerym, głośnym śmiechem. – Oj, Adaś, Adaś! – wśród śmiechu tego wołał chyba ty na morzu rozum swój zostawiłeś, kiedy takie głupstwa gadasz! Jakiż ja arystokrat? Ja tylko to wiem, że nijaki porządny gospodarz nie zubożeje, kiedy mu biedny człowiek jaką tam garść zboża zeżnie albo trawinę spasie, i materia do zwady, a osobliwie do takiego rozbójnictwa z tego wynikać nie powinna. Ale twój ojciec na wszelką pylinkę ziemi i na wszelkie ziarneczko mrze z upragnienia, a ty znów w tym roku sępa ludziom pokazujesz ze strachu, że cię w sołdaty zaraz wezmą. W cudze garnki zaglądać nie lubię, ale to wam powiedzieć musiałem. Bić się z wami ani z nikim, jak Bóg jest na niebie, nie będę, ale językiem nie poruszyć, kiedy takie haniebne postępki widzę, to już nijak nie mogę. Głośno z gniewu i oburzenia sapnął, ręką machnął i wyzywającym ruchem czapkę na głowie przesunąwszy na swoje zagony wrócił. Nic już prawie na tych zagonach do robienia nie pozostawało; trochę stojących jeszcze na nich kłosów za krótki kwadrans upaść miało pod sierpami żniwiarek. Starzyńska mówiła o pszenicy, której zbieranie w poniedziałek zaczynać trzeba, bo tak już dojrzała, że wnet wysypywać się zacznie. – Bo to panienka – gadała dalej – pewno już do nas drugi raz nie przyjdzie takie grubiaństwo dziś obaczywszy. Nadmiar panienka przelękła się i już nawet uciekać chciała... cha, cha, cha! Istotnie, hałaśliwy spór w polu wybuchający strwożył był Justynę tak bardzo, że sierp z ręki upuściła. Oprócz trwogi doznała może jeszcze i innych przykrych uczuć. Niesmak odmalował się był na jej pąsowych ustach, brwi ściągnęła i zdawać się mogło, że wzgardliwie na ten kłócący się i do bójki zrywający się motłoch ramionami wzruszywszy śpiesznie i zaraz odejdzie. Ale było to tylko mgnienie oka, po którym coś w sobie widocznie zwyciężała i nad czymś myślała. Z chciwą ciekawością patrzałă na Jana, gdy usiłował rozbrajać walczących, i słuchała gniewnych jego wyrzutów Fabianowi i synom jego czynionych. Teraz zupełnie spokojna, z twarzą od ciągłego pochylania się rozognioną, złożyła na ziemi garść użętego zboża i prostując się odpowiedziała: – Alboż to tutaj tylko zdarzają się rzeczy niedobre i smutne? Wszędzie są takie, i daleko jeszcze gorsze, a jedyna różnica – w formie! W słowach tych wypowiedziała myśl, która przed kwadransem zwyciężyła w niej przestrach i niesmak i od ucieczki stąd ją powstrzymała. Wypowiedziała ją po prostu, łagodnie, z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion głębokie przekonanie objawiającym. – Z daleka patrząc – z mimowolnym na Korczyn spojrzeniem dodała – można wyobrażać sobie, że tam, wyżej, nic złego ani brzydkiego nie ma, ale z bliska... jeżeli nie jedno, to drugie, i może jeszcze gorsze... jedyna różnica w formie! Starzyńska w grube i pokaleczone, ale kształtne, suche ręce klasnęła i zawołała: – Bo to panienka prawdę mówi. Owszem. Wszędzie znajdą się złe ludzie... tylko jedni inaczej, a drudzy inaczej złość swoją okazują... A Bóg najwyższy na jednym polu i barana, i kozła cierpi.., – Jaki ja kontenty, jaki ja kontenty, że pani tak sobie pomyślała – zabrzmiał obok Justyny głos Jana – a to już mnie do głowy przychodziło, że pani Bóg wie za kogo nas poczyta, może za rozbójników jakich... Promieniał cały, śmiał się 1 nie wiedzieć czemu, pochyliwszy się nagle kilka kwiatów ze ścierniska zerwał. Nie myślał o nich wcale, ale chciał ukryć płomienie które mu czoło, policzki, uszy i aż ogorzałą szyję opłynęły. Z tym jeszcze powoli spływającym pożarem krwi i ze szczególnie przy nim odbijającym zamyśleniem w oczach powtórzył słowa Justyny: – Jedyna różnica w, formie... czyli że wszelakie charaktery wszelako bywają objawiane: u jednych pięknie, u drugich brzydko... ale to jest forma, czyli powierzchowność i znikomość, a prawdziwy walor człowieka w tym, co on we środku ma... Zrozumieli myśli Justyny, wybornie ją zrozumieli oboje: i syn, i matka. Antolka wpółgołębie, a wpółdziewicze swe oczy z ciekawością niezmierną i ze słodyczą głębokiego lubowania się ku Justynie wzniosła. – Żeby to Justynka w poniedziałek bez gorsetu przyszła, tobyśmy może i cały dzień razem żęły...– szepnęła. Przed dwoma już dniami zawarły pomiędzy sobą umowę, że wzajem po imieniu nazywać się będą. – Bo to i robotnica tobie, Janku, przybyła! Facecja, dalibóg, facecja! cha, cha, cha! Głośnym, filuternym śmiechem, na wsze strony oczami błyskając, zaniosła się Starzyńska, a potem nogą o ziemię uderzając i szeroko ramionami rozmachując zawołała: – A teraz, owszem, do roboty, dziatki! Bo to jeszcze jaki kwadransik i calutkie te pólko Jankowi ogólim! Żwawo, dziatki, żwawo! A i ty, Janek, za ten sierp chwycić się możesz, który Alżusia tam na zagonie rzuciwszy sama za ojcem pobiegła! To nic, że takim wielkim mężczyzną wyrosłeś, swoim babom dopomóc nie wstydno! Żwawo, dziatki! Wyrazem dziatki i nową robotnicę swą ogarniała. Żwawo wszyscy czworo rzucili się ku zbożu, żwawo i milcząc żęli; tylko raz Antolka zachichotała z mimowolnych stękań, które niekiedy wydzierały się z piersi Justyny. Justyna zaśmiała się tak głośno, jak nie śmiała się nigdy, i zaledwie oddychać już mogąc upewniać zaczęła, że wcale a wcale zmęczoną się nie czuje, a Jan, z ogromną garścią zboża prostując się w całej swej wysokości, dziwnie w tej chwili poważnym i zamyślonym ruchem odgarniał z czoła opadające na nie włosy i w górę, wysoko, ku samym obłokom patrzał oczami napełnionymi srebrzystym światłem. Wtem tuż za nimi rozległ się gwar kilkunastu grubych głosów, z którego wyróżnił się głos jeden, młodzieńczy, dźwięczny i wesoły, ze śmiechem i klaskaniem rąk wołający: – Brawo, Justynko, brawo! Boże dopomóż robotnicy nowej! Jak się masz, Janku! Jak się ma pani Starzyńska! Brawo, Justynko, brawo! Szczupłym, lecz giętkim ramieniem znad ziemi podniesiona Justyna zobaczyła młodego krewnego swego, Witolda, który z głośną, dziecinną prawie wesołością w śmiechu, w oczach i na promieniejącym czole kilka razy ją po zagonie okręcił. – Dużoś nażęła? Długoś żęła? Czy naprawdę żąć umiesz? Przecież choć raz nie brząkasz na fortepianie i nie tułasz się po domu jak Marek po piekle. Bo przecież na świecie każdemu coś robić trzeba! Prawda, Janku? Pamiętasz, Janku, jakeś mię niegdyś z Niemna wyłowił, kiedym jeszcze malcem będąc pod sekretem przed Julkiem wybrał się na pływanie? Julek to pływać mię uczył! A panna Antonina czy mnie nie poznaje? Przecież dwa lata temu, i przedtem jeszcze, ile razy zbieraliśmy razem grzyby i poziomki! Ale z ciebie, Justynko, zuch! Znudziłaś się klepaniem po klawiszach i romansowymi książkami i żąć poszłaś – brawo! Śmiejąc się i w różne strony zwracając ściskał ręce Starzyńskiej, Antolki; Jana, który przyjaźnie i poufale śmiał się także przypominając sobie, jak o lat blisko dziesięć młodszego od siebie Witoldka raz z wody wy ciągnął. – Czemu Witold nigdy do nas nie zajdzie? – z wyrzutem zapytał. – Do Fabianów ciągle chodzi i do Walentych, nawet u Ładysiów raz był, a o nas zapomniał. – A kiedy twój stryj podobno chory i nie lubi widywać się z nikim! Ale zajdę, dziś jeszcze zajdę. Ja dziś na polu prawie cały dzień przesiedziałem, tam pod laskiem, i tak nagadałem się z ludźmi, że aż mię język piecze... Tu, jak swawolne dziecko, język z ust wysunął i wnet poskoczył za gromadą z kilkunastu mężczyzn złożoną, która minęła już ściernisko Jana i z gwarem grubych głosów postępowała drogą wzdłuż okolicy sunącą nieszerokim szlakiem. Wieczór zresztą nastawał. Za okolicą i rzeką słońce połową ognistej tarczy iskrzyło się nad borem. Ostatnimi promieniami jego przeniknięty, kołami wozów i licznymi stopami ludzi podniesiony złoty tuman pyłu owinął znowu długi szereg domostw i ogrodów, potężne grupy drzew rozłożystych, splątaną sieć płotków i ścieżek, Biały pas drogi i wszystkie ścieżki, podwórka, wąskie przejścia pomiędzy ścianami świrnów i stodół napełniły się powracającym do domów mrowiem ludzi i zwierząt. W powodzi zieleni i tumanie pozłoconego pyłu pojedynczo i gromadnie przesuwały się, krzyżowały się z sobą, tu ukazywały, tam znikały barwiste kobiece ubrania, głowy w czapkach, chustkach i warkoczach, twarze zmarszczkami pokryte, mizerne, smutne lub rumieńcami kwitnące i pomimo przebytego dnia ciężkiej pracy w wesołych uśmiechach ukazujące perłowe rzędy zębów, ale wszystkie ciemną brunatnością ogorzelizny obleczone i wszystkie lśniące od potu zaledwie poczynającego wysychać na daleko bielszych niż policzki czołach. Powietrze huczało od gwaru ich głosów, od ryku krów, meczenia owiec, turkotu kół i szczekania psów. Słychać było głuche postękiwania kobiet usiłujących prostować zbolałe plecy pod odzieżą, na której ciemniały mokre plamy potu, i chichoty dziewcząt, którym niesione sierpy nie przeszkadzały w grubych i ciemnych rękach układać małych wiązanek lub wianków z zerwanych po drodze kwiatów. Słychać było cienkie głosy dzieci wybiegających na spotkanie matek, swawolne krzyki podrostków, gdakanie kur, gruchanie gołębi i pianie kogutów. W zagrodzie Anzelma czerwone blaski słońca długimi szlakami kładły się na puszystym kobiercu po raz drugi podrastającej koniczyny i ukośnymi strzałami wślizgując się między gałęzie drzew zarumieniały gęsto osypujące je owoce. Pszczoły ułożyły się już do snu w błękitnym tłumie przysadzistych ulów, za którymi w migotliwych światłach zachodu cicho stały rozłożyste wieczorniki i wysokie malwy. Ogród był pełen świegotu ptastwa i zapachu kwitnącej rezedy zmieszanego z ostrymi woniami mięty, piłowiei i bożego drzewka. Za gęstym listowiem stuletniej sapieżanki dwa okna w błękitnych ramach gorzały jak rozpalone rubiny. Przez otwartą na oścież bramę na szeroką, śladami kół zbrużdżoną i od dzięcieliny bielejącą drogę z rykiem i meczeniem wchodziły małe trzódki krów i owiec. Pomiędzy drzewami Anzelm w grubej swej sukiennej kapocie i wielkiej baraniej czapce przechadzał się z Witoldem Korczyńskim zwykłym sobie powolnym krokiem, młodego swego gościa od drzewa do drzewa prowadząc. Od wielu już lat na robotę w pole nie wychodził, dlaczego w okolicy nosił przezwisko hrabiego. Wszyscy jednak wiedzieli dobrze, że nie pracy unikał, lecz tłumu i gwaru, które znać sprawiały mu dolegliwą przykrość, bo ilekroć wśród nich się znalazł, wyraz niepokoju, bolesnego niemal rozdrażnienia okrywał jego zmęczone rysy i napełniał bladobłękitne oczy. Prawie z przestrachem w postawie i ruchach otulał się wtedy swoją kapotą, cofał się i usuwał. W zagrodzie swej za to cichy był jak otaczająca go tutaj cisza i od wschodu słońca aż do jego zachodu czynił wszystko, co do czynienia było: kosił, grabił, sadził, podlewał, grodził, dopatrywał bydła i owiec, a w zimie cepem bił o klepisko; heblem, piłą, młotkiem i siekierą pracował około ulów, parkanu i domu. Wszystko to robił powoli, lecz nieustannie, z monotonnymi ruchami, w których tkwiło wieczne jakby zamyślenie duszy daleko od obecnej rzeczywistości ulatującej. Dziś przez dzień cały z pomocą najętego parobka układał w stodole snopy przez synowca z pola przywożone, a gdy już snopów zabrakło, parobkowi po wodę zejść kazał do rzeki, sam zaś dopatrywał kasztana i gniadej, których Jan po raz pierwszy może w swym życiu sam nie dopatrzył z gorączkowym pośpiechem na pole wracając. Wyszedłszy ze stajni Anzelm jak wryty stanął przed wrotami i z ręki daszek sobie nad oczami robiąc w głąb ogrodu, patrzał. Żółty Mucyk, z lisim pyskiem i ogonem, miotał się tam jak szalony, ujadając i zarazem trwożliwie cofając się przed wielkim, czarnym wyżłem, który poprzedzał dwóch środkiem ogrodu postępujących ludzi. Jednego z tych ludzi Anzelm poznał od razu. Był to fanfaron i elegant Michał, w ubraniu z dymki kanarkowego koloru, idący tu pewno w nadziei zobaczenia Antolki, do której od przeszłej zimy widocznym był aspirantem . Ale drugi... Tego drugiego poznał Anzelm wtedy dopiero, kiedy się znalazł przed nim o kilkanaście kroków, i nie poznał nawet, raczej domyślił się, kim on był, i mimowolnym, instynktowym ruchem otulając się kapotą, cofnął się nieco. W oczach jego zagrał bolesny niepokój, a cienkie, blade wargi ironicznym uśmiechem drgnęły pod płowym, siwiejącym wąsem. – Korczyński – szepnął – młody Korczyński... na co? po co? dla ja... ja... kiej przyczyny? Jednak, tak jak i w ów wieczór, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Justynę, krokiem powolnym, ale uprzejmie naprzód postąpił, gestem grzecznym i dwornym czapkę nad głową podnosząc. Zdawać się mogło, że pomimo cierpienia, jakie sprawiało mu wszelkie zetknięcie się z ludźmi – z t y m i może szczególniej ludźmi ukazywanie się wobec nich uprzejmym, nawet wytwornym, za konieczność dla własnej swej osobistej godności uważał. Jak wtedy ręki Justyny, tak teraz śpiesznie ku niemu wyciągniętej dłoni Witolda końcami palców zaledwie dotknął i nie na gościa, lecz kędyś daleko patrząc przemówił: – Nie spodziewałem się, nie spodziewałem się takiej promocji i ta.., ta... kiego miłego spotkania! – Widzi Witold – zaostrzonego wąsika pokręcając triumfująco zawołał przystojny, śmiały chłopak w kanarkowym ubraniu. – Czy ja Witoldu nie mówiłem, że będzie grzecznie i jak się należy przyjętym? A to Anzelm tak już za swoją dzikość na ludzkie języki padł, że Witold nijak do Anzelma iść nie śmiał. "Chcę, a nie śmiem" – powiada. Aż ja wziąłem, przyprowadziłem, zaznajomiłem, i koniec, i basta! A gdzież to panna Antonina? I skoczył ku domowi, w którego sieni słychać było śmiejące się głosy i huk obracanych żaren. W małej, przyciemnionej sieni Starzyńska żwawo obracała okrągłym kamieniem żaren. – Ot, tak, panieneczko, ot, tak, robaczku, okręcać – trzeba i okręcać... Siwiejące włosy spod białego czepka opadały jej na twarz rozognioną i spotniałą, ale po całodziennym żęciu nie wyglądała wcale mniej sprężystą i żwawą. – O, ciężko! – zawołała Justyna, gdy kamienne koło zaturkotało pod jej rękami. Oparty o odrzwia wysoki mężczyzna, którego śnieżna koszula bielała, lecz rysy znikały prawie w półzmroku sionki, śmiał się cichym, w głębi piersi szemrzącym śmiechem. – Rączki już nadmiar zmęczone, niech już odpoczną sobie, te miłe, śliczne rączki... Do takiej pracy nie wzwyczajone. Przez drzwi otwarte widać było kuchnię dość obszerną, w której po samym środku siedziała gromadka królików, tak ułaskawionych, że ludzkie głosy i kroki wcale ich nie płoszyły. Tylko w nierozwikłanej tej mieszaninie długich uszu i czarnej, białej, szarej szerści z dziesięć par oczu błyszczało na kształt czarnych paciorek w koralową oprawę u tych. Przed niewielką kuchenną płytą ogromnym kapturem osłoniętą stała Antolka cała w świetle rozpalonego w piecu ogniska. Złotawe blaski obejmowały jej wątłą, wysmukłą kibić, drobne rysy różowej twarzy i włosy pełne więdnących kwiatów. Stawiając na płycie garnek, pełen wody nagle drgnęła. Kanarkowy kawaler wybornie naśladując kukawkę za plecami jej zawołał: – Kuku! kuku! kuku! – O Jezu! – zawołała i usta nieco wzgardliwie wydęła, choć w ciemnych jej oczach przebiegły wesołe błyski – czy to pan Michał nic dziś nie zmęczony, te aż tu jeszcze dokazywać przyszedł? – Ja okropnie zmęczony! oj, oj, oj! jaki ja zmęczony! Chyba mnie panna Antonina usieść przy sobie pozwoli, bo jeżeli nie, to tak zaraz, hrym! i z wielkiego zmęczenia do nóżek padnę! – Nie zapraszam i nie zabraniam – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna – tylko ciekawość, dlaczego pan Michał na wieczerzę do domu nie idzie. Czy to pan zwykle wieczerzy nie jada? – Kiedy ja biedny człowiek jestem, sierota bezżenny, i nie ma dla mnie komu wieczerzy gotować! – A ciotka? – E! jaki tam smak w ciotczynej wieczerzy! Ja tu przyszedłem w nadziei, że na tę wieczerzę zaproszony będę, którą panna Antonina własnymi rączkami zgotuje. Czy mnie do tych przynależeć przeznaczono, którzy nadzieję za matkę sobie mają? – Nie potwierdzam i nie zaprzeczam – filuternie odpowiedziała dziewczyna. On podłużnymi, z szarą źrenicą oczami śmiało i razem czule na nią patrząc dalej rozmowę ciągnął: – A żebym ja był kotkiem, toby pani inaczej mnie przyjmowała, bo bardzo kotków lubi. No, to ja zrobię się kotkiem. I z wiernością niezmierną przeciągłe miauczenie kotów naśladować począł. Na ustach coraz różowszej dziewczyny przelatywały i drgały uśmiechy. Spuszczała jednak powieki wargi przygryzając. – I kotka panna Antonina dobrym słówkiem pogłaskać nie chce? No, to ja siędę sobie na drzewie i przemienię się w płaczącego puchacza! Siadł na ławce u pieca stojącej, głowę nisko zwiesił, ramiona u piersi skrzyżował, nogi daleko przed siebie wyciągnął i zaniósł się żałośliwym a do złudzenia podobnym lamentem puchacza. Było to już więcej niż znieść zdołała powaga dziewczyny. Wybuchnęła takim śmiechem, że aż na ziemi pod piecem przysiadła. – Cha; cha, cha, cha, cha!– dźwięcznym, nieposkromionym, szesnastoletnim chichotem śmiała się Antolka. – Puha! puha! puha! – wtórował jej śmiechowi coraz zawziętszy i żałośniejszy krzyk puchacza. – W ogrodzie, w pełnym jeszcze słonecznych blasków świetle, Anzelm ogród swój gościowi ukazywał. Witold bacznie i z zajęciem oglądał młode drzewka częste czyniąc uwagi nad niezupełnie dobrym ich hodowaniem. Tu gałęzie nie były obcięte, jak należało, gdzie indziej zbyteczne pędy pozostawionymi zostały, tam nie odjęto pąków, których istnienie wyniszczało drzewo. Anzelm ciekawie słuchał i uważnych, zamyślonych oczu nie spuszczał z twarzy Witolda. Twarz ta, ożywiona, nerwowa, z bladawą cerą i trochę zmęczonym czołem, tę miała właściwość, że jakimikolwiek były myśli, które w chwili jakiejś napełniały głowę młodego człowieka, płonęła w nich cała, jakby w łunie z wewnętrznego pożaru bijącej. – Pan tego wszystkiego uczy się teraz – powolnym, monotonnym swym głosem zaczął Anzelm – i widać, że uczy się nieobojętnie. Ja bez żadnej nauki sadek ten założyłem, a i poradzić się także nie było u kogo. Toteż i dowiaduję się ze słów pana, że niejedną zrobiłem pomyłkę... Wierzę... wierzę... Nauka ludzkim czynnościom przyświeca... Mówił z widocznym roztargnieniem, o czym innym myśląc, a wzrok jego coraz przenikliwiej i głębiej zatapiał się w twarzy młodzieńca. Nagle policzek na dłoń spuszczając cicho szeptać zaczął: – Ale jaki pan jest podobny do stryja swego, pana Andrzeja! Chryste, jakiż podobny! I czoło, i oczy, i głos, i mówienie, wszystko takie... jakby pan Andrzej z mogiły powstał... Blade źrenice jego wejrzeniem pobiegły daleko, ku zaniemeńskiemu borowi, a potem znowu w twarzy Witolda utkwiły. – Tylko – zaczął jeszcze – nie daj Boże panu takiego... lo... lo... losu! Zająknął się dlatego może, że we wnętrzu swym zaraz słowom swym zaprzeczył. Podniósł pochyloną dotąd głowę, czapkę na niej poprawił, powoli wyprostował przygarbione plecy. – Albo i nie – ze srebrnym błyskiem oczu poprawił się – albo i nie! Daj Boże każdemu dobremu tak żyć i tak umrzeć, choćby i przedwcześnie! Serdecznym i zarazem ostrożnym jakby ruchem Witold w obie swe dłonie wziął jego rękę. – Za drugie życzenie dziękuję! – wzruszonym głosem wymówił – życia bez wyższych uczuć i myśli nie chcę i wolałbym umrzeć wcześnie z wielkim ogniem w piersi niźli z kamieniem lub mętną wodą żyć wieki ! Zrazu przy dotknięciu młodego człowieka Anzelm uchylił się nieco i zwykłym sobie trwożnym ruchom otulił się kapotą: Nie uścisnął też ręki Witolda, ale w słowa jego cały wsłuchany usta w zdziwieniu otworzył i z cicha wymówił: – Nie spodziewałem się... nie spodziewałem się już w swoim życiu mowy takiej słyszeć... Chryste! Czy ubici mogą drugi raz ożyć? – Nie – zawołał Witold – oni sami śpią na wieki, ale uczucia ich i myśli krążyć nie przestają w przestrzeni i płonąć w powietrzu, aż wejdą znowu w żywych, młodych, silnych, kochających ziemię i ludzi! – Amen! – dokończył Anzelm, po czym oba stali Przez chwilę wzruszeni, milczący i wzajemnie w siebie wpatrzeni. – Może być – zaczął Witold – że kiedykolwiek, gdy po skończeniu nauk do Korczyna wrócę, w wielu względach o pomoc pana prosić będę. – Mnie? – zadziwił się Anzelm i cofnął się znowu trochę. – Ej, nie! – ze spokojnym już zamyśleniem mówił dalej – ze mnie już żadnej pomocy nikomu nie będzie. Lata sił ujmują i ubiegłej wody nie wrócisz. Ale to jest prawda, że kiedy pan w Korczynie osiędziesz, trudno będzie, trudno... uskuteczniać dobre zamiary. Mnie, w moim zaciszku siedzącemu, zdaje się podczas, że jakieś wielkie lody świat ten pokryły i zrobiło się na nim nadmiar już zimno. Z nieba na nas leje się po chmurność, a my w tej pochmurności tak jak prawie groch rozsypany, którego każde ziarnko toczy się po osobno i po osobno gnije... plonu nie wydając. Kiedyś to były między ludźmi insze myślenia i insze zamiary, ale wszystkie czasy mają swój czas i każda rzecz przed oczami człowieka jak woda ubiega, jak liść zwiędnięty żółknie... – Dziwnie pan smutny jesteś i zdawać się może, że już o wszystkim dobrym zwątpiłeś – z palącą ciekawością w twarz mówiącego wpatrując się przerwał Witold. Zamyślony uśmiech przewinął się po ustach Anzelma. – Zasmęciłem się ja raz w życiu swoim tak, że i na zawsze smętny już ostałem, to jest prawda. Ale co do zwątpiałości, to bynajmniej! Widziałem ja, owszem, stare drzewa, co próchniały i waliły się po lasach, swoje przeżywszy, ale naokoło nich wychodziły z ziemi latoroście zielone i swoją koleją w silne drzewa wyrastały. Ot, i pan teraz taką prawie jest latorością, co nowy las przepowiada, a jeżeli panu w jakiej trudności czy w jakich zamiarach pomocy będzie trzeba, to nie ode mnie pan ją weźmiesz, ale od mego Janka, który zarówno jest jak latorość, co na mogile silnego dębu wyrosła. Tymczasami... Nagle ożywił się i prędzej nieco mówić zaczął: – Tymczasami ja cościś już i słyszałem o różnych pańskich rozmowach z ludźmi i radach, które pan dajesz. Ot, wczoraj Walenty przyszedł do nas i mówił, że pan z usilnością ludzi namawiał, żeby złożyli się wszyscy i ze cztery studnie w okolicy wykopali, toby nam woda tak prawie krwawa nie była. I Michał rozpowiadał, że pan zbudowanie spólnego młyna doradzasz, aby już na żarnach mleć potrzeby nie było, i różne tam insze myśli ludziom do głów podajesz. Owszem. Mnie tylko. dziw brał, skąd to wszystko wzięło się u syna pana Benedykta Korczyńskiego, który dla nas wszystkich prawie taki jest obojętny, jakby on tylko był człowiekiem z duszą przez Pana Boga jemu daną, a my kamieniami, które nogami potrącać i odpychać trzeba. – Niech pan tego nie mówi, o! niech pan tego nigdy przede mną nie mówi! – porywczo zawołał Witold i płomienne rumieńce uderzyły mu do czoła. – Sam to już czuję, że zbyt śmiele przed synem na ojca powiedziałem, i o wybaczenie proszę – ze słabym też rumieńcem na chudych policzkach i znowu trwożnym ruchem owijając się kapotą przemówił Anzelm. – Nic to, nic! Pan nie byłeś zbyt śmiałym, tylko, widzi pan, ja ojca mego... dla mnie ojciec... no, ale nie mówmy już o tym! lepiej ja panu opowiem niektóre z moich myśli, czego bym dla was pragnął i o czym myślę, że być powinno... Przechadzali się teraz zwolna pomiędzy drzewami w jaskrawych blaskach zachodu, którego ukośne strzały ślizgały się po ich głowach i twarzach. Witold mówił jak. zwykle prędko i popędliwie, z gestykulacją żywą, z ruchliwą grą rysów o czymś towarzyszowi swemu opowiadając, coś mu tłumacząc. Anzelm z przygarbionymi plecami i twarzą prawie nieruchomą słuchał go z uwagą i ciekawością rzadko kilka słów zapytania lub odpowiedzi w rozmowę wtrącając. Parę razy jak w tęczę wpatrzony w twarz młodzieńca cicho do samego siebie przemówił: – Jaki do stryja podobny! Chryste! jakiż podobny! I w miarę przedłużania się rozmowy ściągła, chuda, z lekka zaróżowiona twarz jego pod wielką, baranią czapką okrywała się wyrazem dziwnie z sobą zmieszanych uczuć: marzycielskiej radości i niezgłębionej tęsknoty. Wejrzenie jego coraz częściej biegło daleko, ku zaniemeńskiemu borowi, a długie, blade ręce, do połowy w rękawy kapoty wsunięte, splatały się palcami silnie – trudno było odgadnąć, czy w radości niespodziewanej, czy w żałości wspomnień. Na długiej ławce u ściany domu stojącej, pod sięgającą dachu, ogromną gałęzią sapieżanki, za wysokimi malwami i wieczornikami, w woniach rezedy i piłowiei dwoje młodych ludzi rozmawiało z sobą długo i z cicha. Dlaczego z cicha? Oni jedni tylko przyczynę tego znać mogli, jeżeli sobie o niej sprawę zdawali, bo tajemnicy żadnej w rozmowie ich nie było. Mężczyzna trzymał w ręku garść dzikich kwiatów i ziół, które jedne po drugich kobiecie podawał. – Widzi pani, jak bławatki już posiwiały! A takie były szafirowe, śliczne! To tak prawie, jakby i jasne lato starzało razem z nimi... A to przekwitły brodawnik; zdaje się tylko taka kulka puchu, a przy słońcu wygląda, jakby z najpiękniejszego szkła była zrobiona. Szkoda, że jak dmuchnąć, rozleci się zaraz na wszystkie strony i zniknie. Może to i szczęście człowieka takie same, jak ta kulka puchu. Dziś jest, a jutro przeciwny wiatr powieje i daleko odegna wszystko, co człowiekowi nad życie miłym było. Jak pani myśli, panno Justyno, czy szczęście człowieka zawsze jest takie niestałe? – Nie wiem – odpowiedziała kobieta – ja myślę czasem o szczęściu takim, którego by żadne najprzeciwniejsze wiatry rozwiać nie mogły, i innego – nie chcę. – To panna Justyna myśli, że ludzie mogą ciężko pracować i wszelakie biedy znosić, a szczęścia swego nie utracić? Wpół poważnie, wpół ze śmiechem odpowiedziała pytaniem: – A Jan i Cecylia? Chwilę milczeli. – Ot, ta gałązka z tymi ładnymi kitkami nazywa się tymotka, a ten różowy kwiatek to zajęczy lenek, a te żółte, takie jak prawie ogień żółte kieliszki... Z głębi domu, z kuchni, w której Antolka wieczerzę gotowała, doleciało grube i długie bełkotanie indyka, przy którym wybuchnął srebrny i nieposkromiony śmiech dziewczęcy. – Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha! – nieskończoną, zda się, gamą śmiała się dziewczyna. – Bołtu–bołtu–bołtu! – śmiechowi jej wtórowało wyborne naśladowanie indyczego krzyku. Michał, widzi pani, już z rok do Antolki chodzi i chce z nią żenić się. Może co z tego i będzie, tylko nie zaraz, bo stryj i ja nie pozwolimy jej w szesnastu latach za mąż wychodzić. Jeżeli wiernie kocha, to niech jakich lat dwa albo i trzy poczeka, póki dziewczyna wzmocni się w sobie i pomądrzeje. Drugiemu smętny byłby ten odkład, a jemu nie! Zawsze wesoły i wszelakich konceptów pełno mu w głowie. Ja temu dziwuję się, bo choć z przyrodzenia smętliwy nie jestem, ale kiedy w jakich zamiarach swoich przeciwności doświadczam, to, zdaje się, do grobu poszedłbym zaraz. W kuchni wesoło i donośnie zagwizdała wilga, a jakby w odpowiedź jej z zagrody Fabiana doleciało także gwizdanie na nutę pieśni: :A kto chce rozkoszy użyć, :Niech idzie do wojska służyć... – Te kieliszeczki, takie prawie żółte jak ogień, to kwiat mokrzycy, a ta gałązka, widzi pani, ja ją do rączki pani przyłożę i zaraz przylepi się tak, że i oderwać będzie trudno, dla tej przyczyny i nazywa się ona lepka. Ostrożnie, z uśmiechem, na ręku jej położył zieloną gałązkę, która też istotnie mnóstwem swych drobniutkich, zaledwie widzialnych kolców do niej przylgnęła. – Czy pani doprawdy popłynie z nami jutro na Mogiłę? Pochylił się trochę i nieśmiało w twarz jej spojrzał. – Bo to troszkę i wstydno, że do tego czasu nigdy jej pani nie odwiedziła... Śmiałość tego zarzutu w dziwnej była sprzeczności z nieśmiałością, z jaką na mgnienie oka w twarz jej spojrzał. Ona zamyślonym wzrokiem daleko gdzieś patrzała. – Iluż, iluż ja rzeczy w życiu swoim wstydzić się muszę – powoli i ze zsuniętymi brwiami wymówiła a nigdy – dodała – nigdy tego tak mocno nie uczułam jak teraz. – Pani pewno popłynie jutro z nami? – Najpewniej. – A jeżeli czasem stryj zostanie w domu? Spojrzała na niego pogodnie, ufnie i odpowiedziała: – Popłynę z panem. Tuż obok zielonej gałązki na ręku Justyny czerwieniła się szrama od draśnięcia sierpu pochodząca. Jan patrząc na tę różową szramę, tak jakby oczu od niej oderwać nie mógł, z cicha mówił: – Bo to, widzi pani, już ja dziś z twarzy stryja widzę, że go jutro chandra schwyci. A kiedy go już ta pochmurność napadnie, to za nic z domu nie wyjdzie, nie je, nie pije i z nikim gadać nie chce. Tak czasem przeżyje dzień jeden, a czasem dwa i trzy dni... My podtenczas z Antolką na palcach chodzim i cicho gadamy, tak jakby umarły w domu leżał... Taka już u niego duszna choroba jakaś! W tej chwili Anzelm niezwykle śpiesznym krokiem Witolda wyprzedzając zbliżył się do jednego z otwartych okien domu. – Ja panu zaraz te książki pokażę – mówił – zaraz po... po... po... każę! Wąska ławka nie broniła wcale przystępu do okna; owszem, Witold przyklęknął na niej i do wnętrza zajrzawszy jednym spojrzeniem ogarnął dość szczególnie wyglądającą izdebkę. Był to tak zwany przeciwek, dlatego tę nazwę noszący, że sień go rozdziela z obszerną świetlicą. Malutka to była izdebka, więcej długa niż szeroka, z niskim, belkowanym sufitem i chropowatymi, skąpo pobielanymi ścianami. Drewniany tapczan z siennikiem, poduszką i na domowych krosnach wytkaną kołdrą, prosty stół pod oknem, zielona skrzynia, zapewne z odzieżą, i jedno stare krzesło z drewnianą tylną poręczą stanowiły wszystkie sprzęty znajdujące się w tej izdebce. Nad łóżkiem wisiały trzy spore obrazy: najwyżej, prawie pod sufitem, Ostrobramska Maria w ramach, złoconym i dość jeszcze błyszczącym papierem oklejonych; niżej, prawie nad samą pościelą, dwa szare, w drewnianej oprawie, wizerunki siedzących na koniu rycerzy. Zza ramy świętego obrazu wychylał się pęk palm święconych; na szare wizerunki opadała na ćwieczku zawieszona mała korona cierniowa. U okna, na stole, stał niewielki dzban z wodą i stała przy nim dnem do góry przewrócona szklanka, a dalej, przy samej ścianie, za lampką z wysokim kominkiem leżało kilka książek w zniszczonej oprawie. Po te książki Anzelm rękę wyciągnął i jedną po drugiej podawał je Witoldowi. Przy tym powoli czytał ich tytuły: – Psalmy Kochanowskiego... Niech pan spojrzy na te dwa wyrazy, co na boku wypisane. – Andrzej Korczyński – głośno przeczytał Witold. – Pan Tadeusz... Niech pan spojrzy na te dwa wypisane wyrazy... – Andrzej Korczyński... – Ogrody północne... Niech pan spojrzy..: W ten sposób kilka tytułów przeczytał bladym swym palcem wskazując napisy im towarzyszące, z jednostajnym zawsze brzmieniem. Jeden tylko był nieco dłuższy. Zawierał się w czterech wyrazach: "Andrzej Korczyński – Jerzemu Bohatyrowiczowi". – Ojcu Janka, jego ojcu – ze szczególnym ku Witoldowi mrugnięciem szepnął Anzelm, a potem książki znowu na stole złożył. – Wszystko to od niego, i tyle tylko u nas światłości jest, ile jej on zostawił. Gdzie tam! i tyle już nie ma, bo jedni pomarli, drudzy zgłupieli i zapomnieli, a są i tacy nawet, co bez uszanowania i wdzięczności, owszem, z pośmiewiskiem go wspominają. Z. Mułu ziemskiego zlepieni jesteśmy i o to tylko dbamy, co tyczy się mułu tego, czyli naszego ciała. Ale kto raz, choć troszkę, duszne radości i żałości poznał i dusznego światła zapragnął, ten dla niego ma wieczną wdzięczność i czuje za nim wieczną tęsknotę. On tu siał, on oświecał, on ten ogień, o którym pan tylko co mówił, w sercach ludzkich podtrzymywał, on za niego i młodą głowę swoją oddał... Niechże mu światłość Twoja niebieska, o Boże sprawiedliwy! świeci na wieki wiekuiste, amen! Głowę ku rękom splecionym pochylił i dwie grube łzy ściekły na dwie ogniste plamy, które przy ostatnich słowach wybiły się mu na policzki. Witold wpółklęcząc na niskiej ławie, o ramę okna ramieniem oparty, wpadł w zamyślenie długie i posępne. Dość dziwną było rzeczą, jak ta twarz młodzieńcza mieniła się stosownie do wewnętrznych poruszeń duszy. Przed godziną wesoły, prawie swawolny jak dziecko, potem cały oblany łuną apostolskiego zapału, teraz wyglądał tak, jak gdyby skąpał się cały w cierpieniach, klęskach, upadkach i urąganiach napełniających całe lat dziesiątki, Istotnie, był on w nich skąpany, wzrósł wśród nich, zaprawiły mu one krew i myśl, aż teraz, dziecko prawie, stał z chmurnym czołem twardo doświadczonego męża i ponurym wzrokiem kogoś, kto patrzy w ciemne i niezgłębione otchłanie, Długo przecież trwać to u niego nie mogło i po chwili ciekawie znowu przypatrywał się wnętrzu izdebki Anzelma. – Izdebka pana przypomina klasztorną celę – zauważył. Anzelm także poskromił wzruszenie swe albo je ukrył i ze spokojnym już uśmiechem odpowiedział: – A tak. Ja też ją celką swoją nazywam. W jednej piosence są takie słowa... śpiewałem ja tę piosenkę, często śpiewałem, kiedy jeszcze pogoda i upał na świecie panowały: :Ty będziesz panną, ty będziesz panną :Przy wielkim dworze; :A ja będę księdzem, a ja będę księdzem :W białym klasztorze... Nad Niemnem 09